¿Final perfecto?
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Era el final. Es lo que siempre deseo. Tiene la vida que quería pero, ¿Por que entonces se siente tan desdichada? Ojala pronto encontrara una solución. /Basado en el final del manga. No Ichihime./


**Ok, pues... este one shot es lo mas raro que he escrito porque nunca habia escrito de esta forma y la verdad es que sigo en shock por el final... eso no impidio a mi mente darme una idea y a mis manos escribirla XD**

 **Tambien quisiera aclarar la idea de este fic: Hablando con unas amigas (ellas hablaron yo lo lei) salio la teoria de que posiblemente con las palabras de Ywach (o como se escriba) pudiera entenderse que el podia ganar al quedarse Ichigo y Rukia juntos, por lo tanto, para que no llegara ese momento de felicidad donde podrian matarlos, pues decidieron separarse y quedarse con otros :v algo asi como un final tragico de esos que le gustan a Tite (pinshi William Shakespeare del presente)**

 **Espero que si lo entiendan XD y tambien espero les guste.**

 **Tal vez ni es triste pero naa, asi me siento yo...**

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach obviamente no es mio porque a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ese final de porqueria (exijo respuestas Tite!)**_

* * *

¿ **El final perfecto?**

 _Sonríe_ _._

 _Ríe_ _._

 _Muestra que estas feliz._

 _Este es tu final perfecto._

Esas son las palabras que se repiten en tu mente, una y otra vez. Desde que amanece hasta que te duermes. Porque claro, era tu final feliz, era tu "felices para siempre". ¿Cierto, Orihime? Te cuestionas a ti misma, y como siempre, te respondes que sí, esto es lo que querías.

Entonces ¿Por qué no te sientes tan feliz?

¿Por qué tu sonrisa no es sincera?

¿Por qué las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos en las noches?

¿Por qué sigues cuestionando todas las cosas buenas que pasan en tu vida?

Claro, tu misma sabes que tu infancia no fue un camino sobre rosas. No, fue dura, triste… solitaria. Ahora era diferente ¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que era diferente, pensabas con entusiasmo. No solo habías conseguido formar una familia, sino que la habías hecho con el chico de tu vida, el que te dio un propósito, del que siempre estarías enamorada, esta, y 5 vidas más.

Y, sin embargo, tu vida no era un cuento de hadas.

No había un príncipe.

No había un dragón.

No había una bruja malvada.

No había un blanco corcel.

No había un hada madrina.

Y tú, no era la princesa del cuento.

¿Recuerdas? Hace 10 años termino una batalla cruel. Claro que la recuerdas. Tus pesadillas no podían dejar de recordártelo. Aun sientes la sangre. Aun escuchas los gritos y llantos. Aun lloras las pérdidas. Aun sufres por el destino. Aun te estremeces por el avasallador poder de ese enemigo. Aun sientes el shock dominar tu cuerpo cuando escuchaste sus amenazas.

Las amenazas que tuvieron como consecuencia la vida que hoy tenías. El destino se repetiría con ellos juntos y, ambos, tomaron una decisión, que no solo los afecto a ellos, sino a ti y a Abarai-kun.

Si cierras los ojos, puedes verlos, como si fuera ayer, despidiéndose. Mirándose con anhelo. Deseando cosas que no podrían ser. Viendo como su alma se desvanecía de sus ojos al saber que su felicidad debía sacrificarse. No pudiste apartar tus ojos de la figura de ambos, perdidos en un abrazo que expresaba lo que no decían, pero que tú imaginabas.

Al separase, notaste que los ojos de tu amado perdían el calor al ver a la menuda chica alejarse poco a poco de él. Sabías que no había otra opción, aun así, no pudiste evitar el leve toque de regocijo al saber que tendrías lo que siempre quisiste. Tal vez era egoísta, pero pensaste que no era nada malo. A veces el destino solo tenía otros planes. Y el tuyo tendría en su vida a Kurosaki-kun.

" _No me arrepiento"_ te dices mientras lo observas. Es lo que siempre haces.

Observas su cabello naranja. Sus ojos castaños. Su nariz. Sus labios. Sus hombros anchos. Y regresas a su rostro. Observas su risa. La risa que provoca ella. Tu querida amiga, Kuchiki-san.

Te reprendes.

No puedes pensar así. No debes. Es tu amiga. Es la chica que te entiende. Es… la única en el corazón de tu esposo.

La que cambio su mundo.

La que le ofreció aventuras inimaginables.

La que le hizo sentir la desesperación.

Ella… la que se robó lo que tu más querías.

Tu sonrisa se descompone, Orihime. Ellos no deben verte así. Menos Kazui, tu bello hijo. Ese el pequeño ángel que tuviste con el amor de tu vida. Una muestra de su amor ¿No?

Suspiras. Cierras los ojos. Cuentas hasta 10. Vuelves a abrirlos. Vuelves a sonreír y te disculpas para ir a la cocina ignorando el cómo tu marido y tu amiga se quedan discutiendo sobre cosas de las que tú no tienes ni idea.

En la cocina, te recargas sobre el fregadero. Sientes nauseas. Te cuesta respirar con normalidad. Las lágrimas se acumulan en tus ojos, pero te niegas a dejarlas salir, no quieres seguir siendo la misma chica llorona.

Habías crecido.

Habías aprendido.

Ya no eras ingenua.

Si, tú tenías tu final feliz, Orihime.

Tú tenías al hombre que amabas.

Tú eras la que tenía el derecho de besarlo.

Tú eras la que vivía con él.

Tú tenías un hijo con él.

Tú compartías la cama con él, cada noche.

Nada más importaba. Era tu final perfecto.

¿Cierto?

Ojala supieras la respuesta…

* * *

 **Lo siento... es solo que las inconsistencias de este final me dejaron K.O.**

 **Creo que esta cosa que escribi es provocado por el Sindrome Kishimoto...**

 **Sigo diciendo que es ilogico el como despues de 686 capitulos de manga, de repente Ichigo sepa que puede amar a Orihime cuando nunca le dio ni la hora :v**

 **Pero ya dejare esto porque si no me diran ardida y bla bla bla... los amo chicos.**

 **Acepto tomatazos y sugerencias**

 **#VivaIchirukiForEver**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
